


Our Little World

by MissMouse1421



Series: Finding a Balance [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Naruto and Sasuke talk about the future, Probably not the wedding you really want ;), Series Finale, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMouse1421/pseuds/MissMouse1421
Summary: A few days before Itachi's wedding, Naruto and Sasuke get into an argument leading to some personal revelations and the two of them discussing the future of their relationship. (It's not as ominous as it sounds)





	1. Our Little World: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. This is the final chapter. It's always kinda weird when there are two parts because I can't decide where to leave the notes. I'm a bundle of mixed emotions over here but I think I'm going to save my babble for the beginning notes of part two. So, without further a due, I give you the last chapter(s) of Finding a Balance :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Alls I gots is my own plotssss

Naruto came bounding through the front door of the apartment on a Friday, barely able to contain his excitment. Sasuke was sitting at the kitchen table attempting to write his best man speech for his brother’s wedding but he jumped in response to Naruto’s abrupt entrance and lost his train of thought. "Hey!" the blonde greeted him cheerfully. Sasuke circled the few coherent thoughts he managed to write down for future reference before pushing the papers off to the side and looking over at his boyfriend, showing he had Sasuke’s attention.

“What are you so chipper about?" Sasuke asked curiously as he watched Naruto walk over to him and peck him on the lips in greeting. Naruto revealed a brightly coloured piece of yellow paper he had been holding behind his back and presented it to Sasuke.

"Check this out. Picked it up on my way home.” The blonde was grinning in that way that never failed to make Sasuke nervous. It meant he was planning something. Sasuke was used to Naruto pulling him in every which direction by now, and sometimes he was grateful for it, but it was only a matter of time before the blonde upped the ante. Sasuke would do almost anything to make Naruto happy, but anything that could potentially cause him bodily harm was firmly off the table. When Naruto suggested sky diving for their three month anniversary, Sasuke nearly collapsed.

The Uchiha studied the piece of paper being held out to him. There was a poorly photo copied image of a building in the middle of the page while the rest of it was covered in boldly printed letters. At the bottom were tearable tabs with the same phone number printed on them. "It's a flyer," Sasuke stated idly, not picking up on the signifigance of it yet.

"Yeah, for a condo on the other side of town. Pretty cheap, right?" Naruto pointed to the price in the far left corner and Sasuke huffed after reading it.

"For some people," he said sarcastically. Naruto chuckled, not at all discouraged by Sasuke’s disinterest.

"Nah, I'm sure we could swing it after some number crunching," the blonde said before he hurriedly pulled out the chair beside him and sat down at the table. Sasuke stared at him, his eyes widening slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"Okay. I had a crazy idea," Naruto told him.

"That doesn't bode well for me," Sasuke countered, obvious suspicion now clear in his voice. Naruto put his hands up, signalling Sasuke to wait.

"Just hear me out,” he tried again, barely able to contain his grin. Sasuke gave Naruto the benifit of the doubt and let him continue. “Our lease is up in two months, right?" Sasuke answered, although he wasn’t sure if it was totally neccesary at the moment.

"Right..."

"Soooo,” Naruto dragged on as if he was waiting for Sasuke to catch on. He didn’t, so Naruto got straight to the point. “I was thinking instead of renewing it, maybe we could—"

All of the pieces suddenly fell into place and realization dawned on Sasuke, startling him into cutting the blonde off. “You want to move?”

"Why not?” Naruto said, casusally lifting a shoulder. “It could be a fun change of pace. It's not like it's out of the way or anything. We could still get to where we needed to go AND it's a bigger space. I bet Keiko would enjoy the extra leg room, wouldn't you girl?" Naruto leaned down to the floor where Keiko was resting next to Sasuke’s feet and reached out his hand to pet her. The cat made no move to meet him half way and even got up to move directly under Sasuke’s chair. Naruto sat back up straight with a pout on his face, grumbling to himself, “Even when I try to do something nice for her she gives me the cold shoulder."

"Wait, Naruto―” Sasuke placed his hand on his boyfriend’s wrist and waited for them to make eye contact until he was sure the blonde was listening to him and wouldn’t get distracted again. “Why do you want to move?"

Naruto squinted his eyes and titled his head. "I just told you. Why not?"

" _Why not_ _?_ Well, money for one thing. In case you haven't noticed we're not exactly rolling in mountains of cash right now." 

"Oh, come on. We could make it work. We’ve both been saving up from our jobs and I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind helping us out a little." The thought of mooching off of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki put a bad taste in the back of Sasuke’s mouth. He could barely swallow his pride enough to accept the cheques his brother would send him every now and then, just out of pure generosity. 

To Sasuke, there was nothing more humiliating than admitting he had failed and accepting financial help. What was the point of living on his own if he couldn’t manage it by himself? Depending on someone else to help them was completely defeating the purpose of moving out in the first place. Sasuke recognised and acknowledged that Naruto had made a lot of progress in becoming more independent since the first time they met, but it was times like these that highlighted Naruto’s reluctance to distance himself from the stability his parents provided him with as a child. It was something Sasuke couldn’t understand, no matter how hard he tried.

The Uchiha put his foot down and made his feelings on the subject perfectly clear. He wanted to squash the idea before Naruto got too carried away, although he suspected that time had long since passed. "I have no intention of spending my hard earned money on something that we don't need. We're fine right where we are." Sasuke hoped that would be the end of it, but Naruto still persisted, and the Uchiha felt himself getting more and more irritated by the second.

“Come on, Sasuke. Think about it. This could be something cool we could do together. Like the next step of creating a life together. Sure it won’t be easy, but it’ll all work out as long as we’re together. I know it.” Naruto’s sweet words should have put Sasuke at ease but it ended up having the exact opposite affect. Something snapped inside of Sasuke and he felt this overwhelming need to lash out and deflect from the conversation. Naruto was reaching out to grab his hand, but Sasuke jerked it away, leaving the blonde with a puzzled expression on his face.

“You don’t know it, Naruto. You make impulsive decisions that affect both of us and you don’t even ask me about it first.” Sasuke spoke cooly but his words left an intentional sting. Naruto finally seemed to catch on that Sasuke wasn’t just reluctant to move, but he was actually angry about it. Or was the anger aimed at Naruto? The blonde had no idea what just happened and it startled him into sitting back. All he knew for sure was Sasuke had apparently insulted him and he needed to defend himself.

“Whoa, whoa. I didn’t decide anything. And I’m talking to you about it _now_.”

“Under the assumption that I would say yes,” Sasuke snapped before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, visually closing himself off from the conversation and his boyfriend, much to Naruto's displeasure.

Naruto threw his hands up in exasperation, his voice rising with the building level of frustration. “Why are you getting so defensive? It was just an idea I had!”

"Yeah, and it was a stupid idea!"

Why _was_ Sasuke getting defensive? On some level Sasuke understood his outburst was completely uncalled for, but he was too upset to stop himself. What could possibly be Naruto's motive for wanting to move away? And why was he trying so hard to get Sasuke to change his mind? What was so horrible about their living conditions now? This was _their_ apartment, and Naruto just wanted to throw it all away? Of course Sasuke was angry!

Just when things seemed to be settling down again Naruto had to barge in and knock everything off balance. Couldn't he just be happy with what they had? Wasn't it good enough for him? Sasuke felt hurt and somehow betrayed by Naruto's willingness to give up their home. Logically speaking Sasuke knew they couldn't stay here forever, but what they had created here was working! How could Naruto even _suggest_ throwing all that away with absolutely no regard for how it would make Sasuke feel?!

Did he really think Sasuke was going to agree, just like that? It was a thoughtless request, and a selfish one at that. Sasuke was absolutely not going to let Naruto change his mind. "If you want to move, fine. But I'm staying right here. I'm not leaving." It was Sasuke’s pride as an adult that kept him back from tagging on a _and you can't make me_ on the end.

All Naruto could do was scoff in disbelief of his boyfriend’s attitude. "Well EXCUSE ME for wanting something better for us. Next time I'll keep my 'stupid ideas' to myself." Naruto pushed himself away from the table and stomped back into his bedroom. Sasuke didn't stop him.

The Uchiha took a moment to try and calm down and figure out what the hell just happened. Things had escalated so quickly it nearly gave Sasuke whiplash. He could admit that he held part of the blame for making things personal, but Naruto wouldn't _stop_. He kept going on and on about wanting to leave!

Perhaps Sasuke had overreacted just a little bit... He didn't want to apologize for it though. The way he was feeling was completely justified! Even if he himself didn't understand the way he was feeling or why he was feeling it. The only plus side was that this conversation was clearly over and would (hopefully) not be revisited.

It was done, and Sasuke tried to fight back his agitation so he could continue writing the speech. Unfortunately, Sasuke was no longer in the mood to be writing about two people being perfect for each other. He ended up abandoning the speech for the time being and decided to watch some TV, hoping it would help cool him down. He didn't expect to see Naruto again any time soon. 

* * *

After a couple hours of sitting in his room and going over every word of his conversation with Sasuke in his head, Naruto came to the conclusion that he did absolutely nothing wrong. For whatever reason Sasuke wanted to pick a fight with him, and Naruto foolishly fell into the trap.  Sasuke was supposed to be the rational one, and yet his reaction to Naruto’s harmless suggestion was completely _irrational_. The last thing Naruto expected to come from that conversation was a fight. He didn’t understand it at all.

Not only did Sasuke completely freak out, he also insulted him! Yeah, Naruto knew he could be rash at times, but that’s just part of who he is! And this — this wasn’t even worth getting upset over! Naruto couldn’t understand how such an innocent topic could have provoked such a heated response from his boyfriend. Naruto saw it as a great opportunity for them.

That’s why he brought it up to Sasuke in the first place. He thought the Uchiha would share his enthusiasm, or at the very least seem interested. Naruto knew Sasuke was always a little uneasy when he brought something up out of the blue like that, but when he saw the flyer he just couldn’t help himself. Naruto was finally starting to feel like his life was on track, and slowly, but surely, he was starting to map out his future. He wanted to keep moving forward, and actually moving into a new setting seemed like a healthy next step. Not only would it give the blonde the opportunity to test his ability to deal with a somewhat stressful event, but it also had the potential to strengthen his relationship with Sasuke.

If the two of them could handle a move together, what could possibly get in their way? As soon as Naruto read the flyer he had already accepted the challenge. He was ready for it, but he obviously wanted to discuss it with Sasuke and see where his head was at before really getting his hopes up. Even if they weren’t entirely on the same page, Naruto was willing to put it on the back burner for the time being.

He thought they’d make a list of pros and cons and decide as a _couple_ what was best for the both of them. They were supposed to be a team after all, and Naruto had thought they were getting better at being open and honest with each other. Sasuke may have been brutally honest about not wanting to leave, but Naruto really _would_ have to be an idiot if he didn't think something more was going on here.

Sasuke didn’t get angry very often, but when he did it was always for a reason and usually a good one. But instead of just explaining to Naruto what the big deal was, he lashed out and pushed Naruto to retaliate. It wasn’t normal Sasuke behaviour by any means, but that still didn’t excuse Sasuke calling him stupid. Naruto had been feeling good all day today and now he was angry and upset too, which is why he was so reluctant to leave his room again.

The blonde had half expected Sasuke to come knocking on his door to apologize, but the apartment had remained fairly quiet, the muffled sound of the TV being Naruto’s only indicator that Sasuke hadn’t left. Naruto didn't want to stay hiding in his room all night, so he forced himself to wander out into the living room. Even if Sasuke wasn't willing to make the first move, Naruto had really been working on improving himself these last few weeks, and he wanted to prove to both of them that he could deal with conflict without running away.

He was still working on it, obviously. But coming back to face the problem head on was progress.

Sasuke was in the kitchen now, apparently gathering ingredients to start their dinner. Although, Naruto wasn't sure if this was going to be _their_ dinner. It might just be a _Sasuke_ dinner, and if that's the case, Naruto was ordering a pizza.

Sasuke glanced in his direction as the blonde made his way over to the couch, but his expression gave nothing away. Naruto plopped down and stared at the TV for a few silent moments. Well, it would have been silent if Sasuke wasn't opening and closing cupboards so loudly behind him. Naruto couldn't help but cringe at a particularly loud slam that he felt was somehow directed at him.

Naruto sighed as he asked without turning around, "Are you ready to talk to me now without getting pissed?" He was pretty sure the answer was going to be no, and the answering slam of the fridge door pretty much confirmed his suspicions.

"I'm fairly certain I said all I needed to say on the subject earlier," Sasuke said, his voice cold and dismissive. Naruto rolled his eyes up to the ceiling before twisting his torso around to look behind him in Sasuke's general direction. Sasuke continued working with his back towards him.

"No. You got angry with me and called me stupid." Naruto wanted to be clear about what was most upsetting to him. Finding out the reason for Sasuke's freak out was the next important thing on his list. Sasuke paused as he assessed the tone of Naruto's voice. Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't stupid. He thought very highly of Naruto, and as much as he didn't want to engage in this conversation again, he had to say _something_ about that, because angry or not, Naruto didn't deserve to feel like he was somehow inferior to Sasuke. Or anyone for that matter.

"I didn't call you stupid." Sasuke finally turned around to face him then, and although it wasn't the best defence, Sasuke still looked him in the eye as he said it.

Naruto clearly wasn't impressed by Sasuke's lame deflection. He scoffed as he said, "You called my _ideas_ stupid. But they're still _my_ ideas. So, yeah. Technically you did."

Sasuke could feel his posture becoming tight with anger again at Naruto's inability to let it go, so he decided to continue puttering around the kitchen to keep himself busy. He caught a quick glimpse of Naruto's frown before turning away again. "I apologize if that's how you interpreted it," Sasuke offered, though it was a glib apology at best.

"That was convincing," came Naruto's sarcastic reply. Sasuke immediately turned back and glared at Naruto. It was like a trigger, being called out like that, and the Uchiha was starting to get worked up all over again. He should have known Naruto wouldn't let this go. Didn't the blonde understand boundaries at all? Why couldn't he just accept the fact that Sasuke didn't want to talk about it?!

"Don't push this, Naruto," Sasuke warned with what little emotional control he had left. "I'm not in the mood. I don't know how to make myself clearer."

"I'm just trying to figure out what the hell happened. What did I do that was so horrible?!"

"You cornered me with a life altering decision! How did you think I was going to react?!"

Naruto's eyebrows jumped up his forehead. " _Corned you_? I didn't CORNER you, I came to discuss it with you because that's what couples do!"

"You didn't come to me to discuss it! You came to me with the intention of convincing me to go. Therefore taking away my right to make up my mind on my own!"

"How would you know my intentions?! You were too busy losing your shit about nothing to notice!"

By the end of their little yelling match both Naruto and Sasuke were breathing heavily, neither one of them willing to back down from their stance. Naruto could not figure out why Sasuke was being so difficult, while Sasuke just wanted to escape from the conversation all together. The Uchiha huffed when Naruto turned back around to glare at the TV and Sasuke compulsively said the first thing that came to his mind whenever he and Naruto got into a fight, not fully registering or caring about the possible consequences.

“Shouldn’t you be running off to Kiba’s by now?”

And there it was. One of Naruto's greatest insecurities thrown back right in his face. A part of Naruto couldn't really blame Sasuke for saying it because the compulsion was still there. He was _trying_ though, and the fact that it was Sasuke who pointed out one of his biggest flaws was incredibly hurtful and discouraging. Naruto was starting to think that maybe he couldn't win this battle. Maybe there couldn't be a winner this time. As long as Sasuke remained in this hostile mindset, there was nothing Naruto could do.

He didn't _want_ to let it go because deep down he knew there was going to be a lingering sense of unease between them, possibly for weeks. But what else could he do? They had been fighting since he got home and it was only getting worse with each attempt. Naruto suddenly felt very drained and it showed in the way his posture slumped and his head dropped between his shoulder blades.

Sasuke braced himself for Naruto's inevitable retort, but all the blonde did was stand up from the couch and without uttering a word walked back to his room. Bizarrely, Sasuke felt it was actually worse then if Naruto had started yelling insults at him. Sure, it wouldn't have been a pleasant reaction, but it was still a _reaction_. The silence of Naruto's exit was deafening, and just like that Sasuke had lost all his will to continue fighting. Now he just felt sad and guilty and not all that hungry anymore...

Itachi's wedding weekend was off to a very rough start, and incredibly, it was neither the bride's nor the groom's fault. Who saw that coming?

* * *

Come Saturday morning, Naruto and Sasuke had barely spoken to each other. Whenever they did start up a brief conversation, it was done as if nothing was wrong. Too casual to be comfortable, and by noon Naruto decided he needed a break from the tension and went out to lunch with a few of his friends. Sasuke wasn't too bothered by it. He still had to check in with his brother making sure everything was in order for the wedding tomorrow and he still had to finish that stupid speech.  

Naruto knew he could always count on his friends to cheer him up — even if Gaara wasn't the cheeriest of company, Ino was always a lively character that helped move the conversation along. And if she happened to elbow the red head in the ribs a few times to get him more involved, well, that was just Ino's way. Kiba and Hinata tagged along as well, which Naruto thought could be interesting seeing as how this was going to be their first real public get-together as an official couple.

The five of them sat down at a table in a local restaurant — Naruto, Gaara and Ino on one side and Kiba and Hinata on the other — and chatted for half an hour before Ino finally addressed the (apparent) elephant in the room. She leaned across Gaara, much to the red head's displeasure, to capture Naruto's eyes as she said, "Alright, blondie. You've had black clouds hovering over your head ever since we sat down. Spill it."

Kiba had been picking at his fries with his arm slung around the back of Hinata's chair, but he glanced up when all of the attention suddenly shifted to Naruto. The blonde wasn't surprised he was being called out in front of everyone. Discretion wasn't really Ino's forte. Still, it had been nice pretending everything was fine while it lasted. "That obvious?" Naruto grumbled disheartened, using the menu as an excuse to not meet all the eyes that he could feel were staring at him. 

"I wasn't going to say anything," Gaara commented, probably the only one of the group going out of his way to not stare at the blonde and put him on the hot seat.

"Well I did. So let's hear it."

"It's not a big deal," Naruto tried to downplay, "Sasuke and I just had a little disagreement. We'll get over it."

"Trouble in paradise," Kiba offered helpfully, smiling innocently when Naruto sent him a look, clearly unimpressed. 

 "What was it about?" Ino continued to pry. "Did you want to try something freaky in the bedroom and Sasuke wasn't having it?"

"First of all, that's inappropriate. And second of all, it is none of your business, Ino."

"Yeah, like that's going to stop me. And since when do you care about being inappropriate?"

Hinata chose this moment to quietly join in the conversation. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to but... Maybe we could help you figure it out...? Offer some advice, maybe..." Naruto's knee jerk reaction was going to be no, but then he remembered that Hinata and Sasuke were friends. Maybe she could help shed a little light on the situation. He doubted Hinata knew Sasuke as well as he did, but perhaps it would be helpful to have a different perspective.

Naruto wasn't going to let himself feel guilty about sharing personal information about their relationship with their friends because Sasuke knew where he was going this afternoon. Just like he was sure Sasuke knew the talk of their fight would inevitably come up over lunch, Naruto was positive Sasuke was doing the same thing with his brother this very moment. If they couldn't talk to each other, where was the harm in talking to someone else?

"Um, yeah. Okay... So, yesterday I found a flyer for this condo and I suggested to Sasuke that maybe it would be a good place to move to. I was really excited about it, but for some reason he got really pissed off. And we've been fighting about it since."

"Why do you want to move?" Gaara asked finally turning to face him, a look of mild concern on his face.

"It's not far," Naruto reassured him with a comforting pat on the shoulder. "I don't know. I guess there isn't really a reason. It's just something I'm interested in. I wasn't crazy enough to think we were gonna drop everything this second and leave, but Sasuke seems to think that this was some personal attack on him. He lost it and he won't tell me why. That doesn't make sense, right? I mean there's nothing wrong with wanting something different, right?"

"Have you talked about it before?" Ino asked.

Naruto shook his head. "It was really just a spur of the moment thing. And again, it's not like I went into it demanding Sasuke agree with me. But apparently I'm selfish for even bringing it up."  

"Just tell Mr Clean you're sorry. Problem solved," Kiba suggested through a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"Why should he apologise?" Ino countered. "Sasuke's the one who totally overreacted."

"I'm sure he had a reason for doing so..." Hinata obviously didn't want to be in the middle of this debate, but Naruto could appreciate the fact she was pushing through her own discomfort to defend her friend.

"I couldn't apologise even if it _was_ my fault because I don't know what I did wrong." Naruto slumped back in his chair using his fork to toy with the pasta on his half empty plate. "And now we've got this wedding tomorrow — what am I supposed to do, just pretend everything is fine and dandy?"

"That's exactly what you do," Gaara dead panned after taking a drink. "If you think he's mad at you now just imagine how he'll feel if you let this fight interfere with his only brother’s wedding." Gaara's ominous words made Naruto shiver. The red head was right. Maybe it was in Naruto’s best interest to let this one go. At least until after the wedding. And who knows. Maybe watching his brother tie the knot will put Sasuke in such a good mood that he'll open up a bit, or at the very least offer a decent apology.

"Maybe he's PMSing," Ino sniggered. "Right, Hinata?" Hinata's face turned bright red as Kiba tried to hide his smirk in between bites. Gaara pushed his plate away grumbling about inappropriate table conversations and Ino slumped back in her chair, throwing her hands up dramatically as she exclaimed, "Seriously guys! Stop trying to make everything PG!" Naruto's eye roll spoke volumes.

_So much for being helpful._

* * *

Back at the apartment Sasuke was sitting at his computer desk tapping his foot restlessly while reading through the first half of his speech. He had barely gotten more than three sentences typed out since he sat down nearly an hour ago. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Sasuke was so distracted.

Having the apartment to himself gave Sasuke some time to reflect on his fight with Naruto, and he was slowly starting to accept that it was in fact his fault. He was still struggling to figure out the why though. As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth about moving Sasuke felt this terrible panicked sensation in his chest. His heart started beating uncomfortably and his stomach did nervous flip flops. It was horrible.

Why had he reacted so strongly? 

Sasuke's life had been about as close to perfect as it could get these past few months. Naruto was happier now that he was on the right track with school, Itachi was marrying the love of his life, Sasuke was becoming more sociable and spending time with some new friends, and every night he had their cat Keiko curled up lovingly on his lap while he and Naruto lounged on the couch together.

It was a comfortable existence and Sasuke was perfectly content with it. The people he cared for the most were better than ever and Sasuke couldn't be happier. The life they had built in this apartment meant everything to Sasuke, and the thought of having that taken away from him — the thought of _giving it up_ was absolutely gut wrenching. 

Deep down Sasuke knew Naruto hadn't meant to upset him. The blonde probably didn't mean anything by it. He really was just an impulsive person, but there was a small nagging part of Sasuke's brain that was painting a different story. It was trying to convince him that Naruto's insistence to leave had a deeper meaning. Sasuke wasn't nearly deluded enough to think Naruto was trying to get away from him after the blonde had specifically asked him to come along. But maybe Naruto wanted just that — to get away. Maybe he wasn't as happy as Sasuke was. Maybe he was... _bored_.  

Sasuke took a moment to close his eyes against the bright light of his computer screen before dragging a hand across his face and sighing. Of course if Sasuke really wanted to know how Naruto was feeling he could just ask him, but now he was afraid of the answer. Sasuke himself had told Naruto when he found out the blonde was skipping classes to just _talk to him_ and not hide how he was feeling _._  Sasuke felt like such a hypocrite now. How could Naruto feel comfortable to approach him when this is how Sasuke reacts to something that... really wasn't that big of a deal.

But to Sasuke it _felt_ like a big deal, and it went deeper than just worrying about Naruto. That was only one part of the issue. Sasuke was _protective_ of this place. It wasn't just an apartment to live in, it was his freedom. His escape from everything he felt was holding him back. Sasuke acted in defence not because _he_ felt threatened but because his _home_  was being threatened. Threatened by a person he thought had loved it just as much as he did.

Again, Sasuke knew it was unrealistic to think they could stay here forever, but the problem was he had gotten _too_ comfortable, and now that change was staring him in the face he was scared. That's what it all came down to. Sasuke was scared. He was scared and he lashed out and that wasn't fair. Naruto deserved to know the truth. Even if it meant putting himself in a vulnerable position. Even if it meant opening up about his deeply rooted fears. Even if it meant hearing something he didn't want to hear — Naruto deserved to know. Because they were in love, and Sasuke didn't want to keep repeating the same mistakes.

That's what he ended up writing about in his speech. That this idea of a 'perfect love' doesn't really exist. That it was okay to make mistakes in a relationship, but if you never try to fix those mistakes you've already given up. It's the amount of effort that you put into the relationship that will dictate its success. Bearing your soul to another human being was terrifying. But if you truly love and trust this person, you need to have faith that they're going to be there for you, to support you.

Sasuke was in the wrong but he wanted to make it right. Tomorrow would be a hectic day and he wasn't sure how exactly he was going to approach the subject or what he was even going to say, but when the time felt right he would. He only hoped Naruto would still be willing to listen to him when that time came.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head on over to part two :D


	2. Our Little World: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this story not really knowing what it was going to turn into. Then again, I never really know what I'm going to do with these stories (I'm getting better at planning, I swear!) I originally jotted down a few ideas for a fun little romcon type fic that somehow morphed into not only my favourite story out of all the ones I've written, but also one of my most popular series. That being said, I've had a lot of struggles putting this sequel together and getting it out there for my readers. Writers block, lack of inspiration, life in general, all these things played a role in stopping me from posting as regularly as I wanted to. It's also disheartening that the last chapter I did manage to post had a significantly lower view count and 0 comments. I do blame this on myself for keeping you all waiting for so long. I assume people lost interest and I totally understand that. It happens. That's why I think this is the perfect time to finish the series. It has truly been a pleasure to create this world for these two characters that I love so very dearly, and all the love and support I've had from the very beginning has boosted my self-esteem so much and given me the courage to keep doing what I love. Thank you so much for everyone who stuck around on this journey with me and I hope I've caught your attention as a writer you might like to come back to in the future. Seriously guys. It's been a pleasure.

The day of the wedding quickly arrived and as Sasuke predicted they were all busy until almost two hours before the wedding. He and Naruto had voulenteered months ago to help make sure everything was set up properly in the church and everyone in the wedding party knew where they needed to be and what they needed to be doing. It made Sasuke glad at least that Naruto was still willing to help out. It wasn't the most enjoyable experience, especially with the obvious tension still between them, but they both got the okay and approval from the bride and groom, so it must not have gotten in the way of their tasks.

When they were sure everything was in order, the two of them took a moment to sneak off and change. Naruto ended up in the only tiny bathroom while Sasuke went to find a back room that was off limits to everyone outside of the wedding party. As the best man Sasuke was required to wear a tuxedo. He found an old mirror and checked himself over, noting how uncomfortable and stiff he looked as he moved. Sasuke wasn't thrilled about being all suited up but it's what was expected of him. He'd do it for his brother.

Thinking he looked decent enough, Sasuke wandered over to the bathroom to find out what was taking Naruto so long. After knocking on the door and announcing himself, the lock clicked open and Sasuke slipped inside. Naruto was standing in front of the mirror trying to knot his tie, obviously frustrated with it. It was clear to Sasuke he was in a losing battle with the piece of silk.

“What grown man doesn’t know how to knot a tie,” Sasuke commented as he urged Naruto to turn and face him while batting his hands away.

Naruto had a pout on his lips but reluctantly let Sasuke take over. “It’s not exactly a regular occurrence for me. The last time I had to dress up fancy like this was my high school graduation.” Sasuke took his time allowing himself a quiet moment to appreciate how close they were standing and discretely look Naruto up and down. Not having to abide by any really strict wardrobe rules, Naruto chose to wear a button up long sleeved maroon coloured shirt, a black tie and black dress pants. Naruto seemed far more comfortable in his attire, and if you asked Sasuke looked a million times better than he could ever hope to look.

“If we weren’t still fighting I’d tell you you look really nice,” Sasuke said as a faint smile appeared on his lips. Naruto had been watching Sasuke's diligently working hands but he glanced up for a brief moment of eye contact before giving Sasuke a once over as well, as if he had only just noticed what Sasuke was wearing. Naruto made no effort to hide he was checking out his boyfriend and eventually managed to tear his eyes away and meet Sasuke's gaze once again.

“If we weren’t still fighting I’d probably tell you you look really nice too.” His face gave nothing away, but Sasuke could tell Naruto was holding himself back from saying anymore. He was probably scared to. Sasuke selfishly wanted him to keep going.

He quickly finished up with Naruto's tie and immediately squared his shoulders afterwards, planting his feet in a strong stance below him. He levelled Naruto with a look that made the blonde's own posture stiffen as if he was preparing for another impending fight. “Look, this is Itachi’s special night," Sasuke began almost pleadingly, though he meant to come off more resolute than that. "He’s been waiting to marry this woman since the moment he laid eyes on her. So can we put all of our issues aside for the time being and just let my brother have this moment? Please?”

Again, Naruto looked as if he wanted to say something but changed his mind half way through. He nodded instead, a sort of defeated smile curling in the corner of his mouth, and lifted his hand towards the door, gesturing for Sasuke to go first. 

They managed to get through the wedding ceremony without a hitch, and when Itachi and Konan strolled back down the isle hand in hand, now as husband and wife, Sasuke caught himself getting a little choked up. His brother wasn't as expressive as Konan was, he wasn't grinning like her as she strut down the isle by his side, but that didn't take anything away from their happiness. Itachi had a look to him that Sasuke had never seen before. He looked like he had finally found his peace.  

The party moved to the reception hall, and as guests filled the room Naruto respectfully kept his distance while Sasuke greeted those who wished to speak with him. The Uchiha wasn't quite sure if it was because Naruto was still upset with him or he didn't want to make a spectacle of himself by having Sasuke introduce him as his boyfriend. Sasuke would like to think that, as a person, he wouldn't have a problem being open about his sexuality, but he could also understand why Naruto would rather keep it to themselves. Unless someone asked directly, it really wasn't any of their business.

After the first dance between the bride and groom was over the guests were encouraged to join them on the dance floor. The DJ played a slow song, and while Sasuke was sneaking away from a conversation with one of Itachi's closest friends, he spotted Naruto sitting at their empty table with a champagne glass pressed to his lips. Their eyes met for a moment and Sasuke found himself gravitating towards his boyfriend. He zig zagged around tables and other guests before coming to a stop in front of the blonde.

If Naruto really was self-conscious about being known as the only gay couple at the wedding, Sasuke was sure he wasn't going to accept his offer. But he still had to try. Sasuke took a breath and stretched out his hand, palm facing upwards. Naruto looked up at him. “Shall we?” Sasuke asked, playing the part of the gentlemen.

Naruto's eyes flicked down to Sasuke's hand with an almost accusatory glower. “I don’t dance,” he said before meeting Sasuke's eyes stubbornly.

“I think our mop back home would beg to differ.” Sasuke was thankful he felt more amused by Naruto's behaviour than hurt. It was like it suddenly hit him how completely and utterly ridiculous this whole fight actually was. He had a sneaking suspicion that deep down Naruto felt the same. Recognition briefly crossed the blonde's face before Naruto turned his head away and downed what was left in his glass. It could have been out of embarrassment, but Sasuke could swear he was trying to smother a smile with his glass.

When Naruto said nothing to Sasuke's offer, the Uchiha reminded him, “Come on. Truce, remember?”

Naruto huffed before grabbing Sasuke's hand. “Fine. But I get to lead.”

Out of the two of them Sasuke was fairly certain that Naruto had the least amount of experience with slow dancing, but he chuckled anyway and with a nod said, “Fair enough” as he followed the blonde out onto the dance floor. Perhaps making up his mind not to be bothered, Naruto didn't appear to worry about dancing with another man in a room full of people. And when Sasuke's hand slipped into his, and Naruto's hand slid to Sasuke's lower back, holding him close, Sasuke made up his mind not to let it unsettle him either. 

They swayed for the first half of the song in silence before Naruto gently cleared his throat, catching Sasuke's attention. "Your brother looks happy. Relieved, even." When Naruto tilted his head to the left Sasuke followed his direction and saw the bride and groom gently rocking back and forth together. Konan's face was buried in Itachi's shoulder as the two turned and the eldest Uchiha's face came into view of his younger brother.

“They finally get to start their lives together as a married couple,” Sasuke spoke quietly, eyes glued to his brother's relaxed expression. “A new beginning.” The words slipped out unthinkingly. As the weight of those words settled into the minimal amount of space between them, a wave of gloomy resignation unexpectedly washed over Sasuke. As all these troubling emotions began flooding his chest, instead of bottling it up, Sasuke kept talking. “You know it’s funny. This whole time I’ve been so focused on how this change would affect Itachi’s life—for the better, obviously—but I never really allowed myself to question how it would affect _me_. I didn’t want to be selfish or feel like I was taking away from this moment.” Exhaling shakily as the realization washed over him, Sasuke admitted, “I guess I have a hard time letting go…”

Naruto studied his boyfriend's troubled expression. Angry or not, he didn't like seeing that sad look in Sasuke's eyes. Squeezing Sasuke's hand a little tighter, Naruto's eyebrows creased in empathy as he tried to explain that he understood where Sasuke was coming from. “I get it. Really, I do. Everything you guys have been through together... Loosening the grip can’t be easy.”

“I’m not just talking about Itachi.” Sasuke truly believed that Naruto did understand that letting go of his brother wasn't easy for him, but he also knew there was something Naruto _didn't_ understand and that Sasuke had only begun to grasp.

_Now's as good a time as any..._

Sasuke held Naruto's expressive blue eyes with his own, halting their movements but maintaining the contact between them by holding onto his arms. “I owe you an explanation for my erratic behaviour these last few days,” Sasuke began slowly but determined. A flash of something, maybe reluctance, ghosted across Naruto's face. He took a deep breath and exhaled before settling on his resolve.

“All ears.”

“Naruto, I'm just—" after a faulty start, Sasuke shook his head lightly and started again. He needed to get this right the first time. “My whole life I feel like I’ve been fighting. Fighting to keep it together after my parents death, fighting to fit in at school when the only attention I ever got was from shallow girls who based my worth solely off my looks and not the actual person underneath. Even when it was just me and Itachi I had to fight for my independence. Fight for the right to be my own person.” A glimmer of pride swelled in Sasuke's chest as he continued.

“And I did it. I worked my ass off to put myself through college and I found my own place away from the misery I felt from being trapped in that house. It wasn’t Itachi’s fault. It was the sadness that lingered there. The memories of my once happy family were a constant reminder of what I didn’t have anymore. But then I got out. That apartment— it was _my_ new beginning. A place I could finally call my own. Financial difficulties were inevitable and getting a roommate was the most logical choice. We both know how that turned out the first time around.”

The two shared a look of equal displeasure as undoubtedly the imagine of a hateful man with white hair and a cruel sneer flashed in both of their memories. 

Sasuke quickly pushed forward, he wanted to focus on the good memories, not the bad. “But then you showed up and it wasn’t just my apartment anymore, it was _ours_. Our whole relationship is tied to that place. It’s where we became friends and then something more. It’s where we brought our cat back to because it’s home _,_ and I am... _terrified_ of losing that feeling. That’s why I got so upset the other day when you brought up moving. I didn’t want to let go and I took it out on you..."

Sasuke gave himself a moment to catch his breath before apologizing, somehow avoiding the feeling of being discouraged by the pair of wide blue eyes staring back at him. "It was wrong and I’m truly sorry for everything I said.” To Naruto's credit, he wasn't showing any signs of pitying Sasuke, if anything, he looked ashamed—Sasuke could only assume because of his own behaviour—and the blonde's next words confirmed this.

 “Sasuke... why didn’t you just tell me this was how you felt? I never would have pushed so hard if I’d known.” The Uchiha understood it wasn't said as a criticism on Sasuke, but on himself. Somehow it wasn't hard to believe that Naruto could find a way to blame himself for not being a mind reader. He was right, of course. If Sasuke had just talked to Naruto about it from the very beginning, maybe he would have figured all of this out sooner and this whole fight could have been avoided. But once he'd realized what he'd done and _why_ he did it...

“I was embarrassed... and ashamed of how I reacted. It was juvenile and you didn’t deserve any of it.”

“Yeah, well... I think we can both agree neither one of us handled the situation very well...” Naruto's eyes soften as he lifted his hand and cupped the back of Sasuke's neck, dragging his head forward until their foreheads lightly bumped into each other. He sighed through his nose, low and steady, so much remorse somehow conveyed through that one exhale. "I snapped. I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up either.”

Sasuke wrapped his arms securely around Naruto's neck while the blonde's arms looped around his waist. They couldn't physically get any closer, both of them breathing the same air. “If you can forgive me, then I’ll gladly forgive you,” Sasuke promised, the edge of his tone growing lighter under the circumstances.

Sasuke held eye contact long enough to see Naruto's smile as he said, "Yeah, I like the sound of that,” before leaning forward and kissing him soundly on the lips. The rest of the world melted away as their lips gently moved together in perfect sync. For one magnificent moment they forgot about the party and all the other couples dancing around them and simply breathed each other in, loving and appreciating each other harder than they ever had before.

When they parted ways, it was done with reluctance. They still refused to let go of the other, fighting back grins as a giant weight collectively lifted from their shoulders. “I missed this,” Naruto murmured against Sasuke's cheek, easily readjusting their limbs so once again they could sway to the soothing beats flowing through the speakers.

Sasuke tucked his chin into Naruto's shoulder and closed his eyes, soaking in every bit of peacefulness his boyfriend's words offered. “Me too.” Sasuke was content to end the conversation there, but Naruto still felt like there were some things lefts unsaid. He wanted to assure Sasuke that his fears—while completely in his right to have—were unfounded, especially in regards to his relationship with Naruto.

“Listen, Sasuke. We don’t have to decide anything right now about our future. I’m happy where we are. I just saw a dumb ad on a flyer and got excited about it because I feel like so much has changed for me these last couple of months. And I guess I got swept up in the current. But that doesn’t mean things aren’t good the way they are now.”

Sasuke pulled back then because he had to search Naruto's face, he needed to look him in the eye and see for himself that every word was spoken with honesty. “Do you really mean that? You’re happy settling for what we have?”

Naruto couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the absurdity of Sasuke even implying that what they had somehow wasn't enough for him. Sobering quickly, Naruto assured him, “It’s not settling. Sure, maybe I don’t totally understand your attachment to the place because you’ve definitely been through the wringer in your life more than I have, but I would never want to push you into something you weren’t comfortable with. If you're not ready, you're not ready. And that's okay. Really.”

Sasuke's eyebrow ticked up in harmless provocation. “Isn’t most of our relationship based on you pushing me into situations I’m not comfortable with?”

Naruto let his head roll back in lighthearted exasperation. “Oh, sure. You get to be all emotionally naked smack-dead in the middle of the dance floor, but as soon _I_ try to get sentimental you crack jokes.” The two of them shared a tender smile before Naruto reaffirmed, “Seriously, Sasuke. I don’t care where we live. As long as we’re together.” Sasuke nodded—though he doubted Naruto needed anymore physical proof that Sasuke was all in, he kissed him again just because he wanted to.

The two of them danced and laughed the rest of the night away. And when it was finally time to say goodbye to his brother and new sister-in-law, Naruto stood by Sasuke’s side holding his hand, offering the Uchiha his unconditional love and support until Itachi's car drove off into the night and out of their sight.

* * *

The two of them were completely exhausted when they finally walked through the front door of their apartment. Despite their sluggish movements, they were still in high spirits, riding off the adrenaline from the wedding and everything that had transpired during. Sasuke flopped down onto the couch next to Keiko while Naruto, just tipsy enough to feel loose and relaxed, dragged his feet into the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of water.

Thoughts of the wedding ceremony were still swirling around in Naruto's head and after taking a few sips he started absentmindedly pacing around the room, asking a question while his eyes wandered aimlessly just to fill the silence. “Did you ever think about marriage when you were younger?”

Sasuke was in the process of loosening his tie and pealing off his jacket when Naruto's question caught him by surprise. It shouldn't have, as it seemed like a likely conversation to be having at this moment. It was more about the question not even crossing Sasuke's mind through this whole event that caught him off guard. He knew how he felt about his brother getting married; a bitter-sweet reality that was far more sweet than bitter knowing how desperately they loved one another. 

He never stopped to ponder his own feelings about marriage for himself. Still, after taking a second to think about it, he answered honestly. “Not really. Not that I can remember anyway.” 

Naruto nodded in agreement while deciding to fiddle with his tie as well, “Yeah, me neither. I guess it’s not something guys fantasize about like girls.” Naruto really hadn't brought up the subject with any hidden agenda, but now his mind was wandering elsewhere as he realized they've never really talked about this kind of stuff before. Now seemed like the most appropriate setting to get it all out in the open. At least it wouldn't come off as suspicious. “What about kids?”      

This time Sasuke didn't need any time to think. "Yeah, I’ve thought about it.”

"Really? You?"

The uncertainty in Naruto's voice made Sasuke smirk in amusement. He knew his personality didn't exactly scream parental potential, but whenever he was granted the luxury of picturing his future, not having kids was never part of the equation. “I thought it would be easier,” Sasuke admitted. Naruto came to rest his arms on the back of the couch when Sasuke's answer clearly left him puzzled. 

"What do you mean? Easier than what?”

“Marriage. I figured raising a kid would be easier than having to share my heart intimately with another person. Looking back now, I suppose it was strange for a young man to be thinking about becoming a single parent.”

"It’s not strange. You’re just emotionally independent. Nothing wrong with that.” Before falling in love, Sasuke would have agreed with that assessment. But now...

"What about you?"

Naruto reacted as if he had been expecting the question to be flipped on him from the very beginning. He wasn't thrown off by it and had his answer at the ready. “To be honest, trying to wrangle Konohamaru for all these years has really opened my eyes to what it would be like having a kid. And there have been a lot of negatives, that’s for sure.” Before Sasuke could fully let his thoughts start to spiral at that statement, Naruto added with a bubbly grin, “But I guess it could be interesting to have a little Naruto running around.”

Sasuke turned his head so his boyfriend could see his own smile. “Or Naruko,” he offered cheekily, making the blonde laugh giddily at the possibilities.

“Yeah. I think I’d want one of each. One I can wrestle with and teach how to play sports. And one I can have tea parties with and play dress up. Get both experiences. There are worse things.” Naruto's face took on a thoughtful expression as his eyes stared ahead, not focusing on anything in particular. Perhaps it was the pleased look on the blonde's face, or maybe the warm fuzzy feeling spreading through his chest at the image being painted of Naruto playing with his children that made Sasuke want to open up even more.  

“A lot about me has changed since I fell in love with you.” It sounded like a bold statement but to Sasuke it was just fact. It was, however, enough to break Naruto out of whatever fantasy he was imaging so that he could look back over at his boyfriend, hiding how pleased he was with a teasing remark.

"Is that so? Do tell."

Sasuke suddenly felt bashful by what he was about to say and lowered his head, using Keiko as distraction to soothingly run his fingers through her soft fur. “Sharing my heart with someone for the rest of my life... doesn’t sound so unnerving anymore.” After sneaking a look at the blonde's face out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke decided Naruto's answering look of warmth and adoration made the flush dusting across Sasuke's cheeks and the tips of his ears totally worth the embarrassment he felt in that moment. Nevertheless, not wanting to get completely caught up in the idea of _marriage_ and _babies,_ Sasuke quickly clarified, “But of course, that’s many, many years into the future when I’m older and have reached the apex of maturity.”

Realizing his boyfriend was trying to take a firm stance and not get carried away despite the obvious desire to do exactly that, Naruto mimicked his semi-serious expression and nodded his head in a very business-like manner. “Right. And I would want to know exactly what I’m doing with my life and have a definitive plan before making that sort of commitment.”

Sasuke was resolute. “Absolutely. I couldn’t agree more.” 

But after a beat...

"But maybe... maybe someday?" Naruto asked, sounding both shy yet cautiously hopeful. 

"Someday," Sasuke repeated, and it felt like a promise, a promise neither one of them had any qualms about making in that moment. It took a long time for Naruto and Sasuke to get to where they are now, to be able to say these things and actually _mean_ them.

When they first met, they were both naive in their own ways. Naruto was a lost soul, searching for a path to follow, for a purpose. . There was so much uncertainty in his life, and everything around him felt like it was falling apart. His parents kicked him out of the only home he'd ever known, one of his closest friends turned girlfriend had betrayed him in the worst way he could imagine, and college became a nightmare he'd rather run away from then face head on. 

He had to learn for himself how to be assertive and independent. Sure, there were a few bumps along the road and there was always the possibilities of backtracking every now and then, but Naruto was proud of what he accomplished so far. For the first time in his life he felt steady and grounded on his own two feet. Naruto proved to himself that he could thrive and be successful as long as he believed in himself, and that was no small feat.

Not only that, he felt as if he had a better understanding of who he was as a person now. That's something Naruto never thought he'd have to figure out, but he was glad he did because now he's aiming for a bright future, and he's hopeful that something so rewarding is actually possible to achieve.

On the other hand you had Sasuke, a young man who, on the outside at least, appeared to have it all together. But that was only the surfice level reading. Sasuke was an introvert who resigned himself to the fact that this was how life was and there was no possible way to change it. He wasn't happy, he wasn't miserable. He just _was_. He knew where he was heading and what he had to do to get there, but that's all there was.

He failed to recognize the little joys in life and the true importance of sharing relationships with people. He had to understand that there was more to life than education. He had to learn to live in the moment and not get so distracted by what could possibly happen in the future. It didn't happen over night, and it wasn't always something Sasuke was sure he actually wanted, but in hindsight he was grateful for those experiences and those new relationships he had created.

They helped him become a more well-rounded individual who now understands that it's okay to ask for help sometimes and depend on others. Caring about someone wasn't a burden, it was a gift that should always be respected and cherished. Sasuke only wished he had figured this all out sooner.

They were so very different, yet somehow a large part of their success always seemed to lead back to each other. Through all of this confusion, heartbreak, denial and anger. Through all of the good times that left them smiling and the bad times that left them broken, they always had a piece of each other to lean on. Their feelings, no matter how strong or weak they were at the time, never left them. Maybe that's what it all came down to. They made each other want to be _better,_ and that was something no arguement or obstacle could ever overcome.

And so, against all odds, the big dumb jock and the quiet control freak lived happily ever after. Rule books and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about the story or any upcoming projects of mine please feel free to ask and I'll try to answer as best as I can :P I've barely put a dent in the folder on my computer labeled "NaruSasu Fanfic Ideas" so I promise you there will be more to come. It might be awhile so I have time to plan and regroup, but I will be back. That's a promise ;)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
